Vous avez dit retraite ?
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. John et Sherlock se retirent dans le Sussex mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils seront laissés tranquille !
1. Déménager

Hello ! Bon clairement j'avais pas prévu de faire ce petit recueil mais la vie est pleine de surprises comme on dit ! Donc ... Les inspirations ! Il y a le livre de Mitch Cullin intitulé _Les abeilles de Mr Holmes_ , le canon d'Arthur Conan Doyle, la série Sherlock de la BBC et un atelier d'écriture en 30 min pour écrire à partir de dés représentant un personnage grimaçant, une abeille et une bulle.

* * *

Sherlock était tombé par hasard sur un article concernant l'apiculture. Très détaillé, celui-ci l'avait fasciné au point de l'inciter à en savoir plus sur ce domaine. Il avait fait quelques recherches pour savoir où se trouvaient les ruches mais il n'alla pas tout de suite sur place. Il voulait attendre et voir si cette obsession allait lui passer ou non.

Le temps était passé et il n'avait jamais oublié cet intérêt. Il avait continué à accumuler des savoirs au fil du temps. Le moment vint pour lui de tirer sa révérence en tant que détective encouragé en cela par Greg et Mycroft. Il ne resta pas inactif longtemps. Sherlock retrouva les endroits où il avait repéré des ruches. Il espérait qu'elles y soient toujours.

Ses vœux furent entendus. Une fois arrivé dans un petit village du Sussex, il se renseigna auprès des habitants qui lui répondirent de bonne grâce, étonnés qu'un tel énergumène s'intéresse au sujet. Sherlock remercia poliment les âmes qui avaient bien voulu l'aider et retourna auprès de John. Presque à la retraite, il avait décidé de suivre Sherlock dans sa nouvelle lubie.

Un bruit de message reçu retentit. John sortit son téléphone de sa poche et plissa des yeux pour lire le message présent dans la bulle.

 _Vous êtes bien arrivés ? MH_ fut le message reçu.

 _Sherlock commence à « enquêter » sur la place des ruches. JW_ répondit John en tapant doucement sur son écran.

 _Parfait, amusez-vous bien ! MH_ fut la réponse immédiate du frère de Sherlock.

John rangea le téléphone et rattrapa tant bien que mal Sherlock qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Essoufflé, le médecin gronda doucement Sherlock en lui disant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se presser. Confus, l'ancien détective s'excusa et reprit sa marche à un pas plus lent. Ce fut avec ces mots en tête qu'il se retint de courir en direction des ruches qu'il aperçut au bout du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Secouant la tête, amusé, John sut que la retraite serait animée. Parce que le sourire de Sherlock en disait long sur son état d'excitation quant à son nouveau sujet d'étude !

* * *

J'en ai ... 2 autres en réserve dont un qui sera publié juste après celui-ci ! Ensuite je ferai selon mon inspiration ... ;)

A très vite !


	2. Thé

Hello ! Petit drabble léger écrit en 10 min sur les prompts _dormir_ et _théière_ donnés par Paul lors d'un atelier sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Avant d'aller dormir, John et Sherlock avaient fini par mettre en place un petit rituel. Ils en avaient besoin pour finir leur journée dans le calme. Depuis que Rosie était là, ils avaient l'impression que le temps passait beaucoup plus vite.

Alors une fois couchée, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se poser tous les deux dans la cuisine autour de mugs et d'une théière au contenu infusé juste comme il faut. Ils savouraient leur boisson chaude en silence ou en chuchotant leurs impressions sur la journée passée.

Les deux hommes avaient continué aussi longtemps que Rosie était sous leur toit. Ils avaient perpétué cette tradition les années suivantes y compris lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé. C'était devenu leur point de repère. Parce que c'était devenu leur moment privilégié pour se retrouver, tous les deux.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	3. Cottage

**Titre :** Vous avez dit retraite ?

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Johnlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonjour par ici ! Je serai brève et je dirai seulement que ce petit texte a été écrit au cours d'un atelier d'écriture en temps limité sur Discord ! On devait écrire sur les dés imagés suivants qui ont été tirés au cours de cette soirée : bol de riz/outils/sueurs. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le cottage trouvé par John et Sherlock était élégant vue de l'extérieur. Il était constitué de pierres et de colombages avec un toit de tuiles marrons. Cela semblait en bon état mais l'intérieur était tout autre. Il y avait énormément de travaux à faire mais cela ne les effrayait pas vraiment. Après tout, ils avaient dû refaire l'ensemble du 221B Baker Street quand l'appartement avait été soufflé par l'exposition.

En possession des lieux, les deux hommes firent le tour du propriétaire pour savoir ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin. La liste comportait à la fois des matériaux et des outils nécessaires aux travaux. Ils durent faire plusieurs allers-retours à la ville la plus proche pour récupérer tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils s'y mirent rapidement et n'hésitèrent pas à évoquer leurs déboires aux villageois. Ces derniers vinrent les aider de façon ponctuelle. Les nouveaux propriétaires furent surpris de cette solidarité spontanée. Ce furent plus sereins qu'ils manièrent clé anglaise et tournevis.

Ils ne mangeaient guère plus que du riz accompagné de légumes. Ils n'osaient pas encore faire de choses trop compliquées du fait des conditions précaires dans lesquelles ils vivaient. Les travaux, allant de la pose du parquet à celle du carrelage en passant par le montage des meubles, avancèrent vite même s'ils étaient exténués le soir. En quelques semaines, ils eurent achevé l'ensemble du gros œuvre. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement les personnes qui les avaient aidés en faisant un barbecue. Parce qu'ils le méritaient, parce qu'ils avaient travaillé à la sueur de leur front.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	4. Vacances

Bien le bonjour ! Nouveau petit texte dans ce recueil ! Cette fois-ci, il avait été écrit au cours d'un atelier sur le Discord arc-en-ciel ! Toujours écrit en temps limité - 30 min - et toujours sur un thème précis - aka le voyage d'enfance - du coup je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture ! :)

* * *

Rosie profitait de ses vacances pour aller voir ses papas dans le Sussex. Elle était installée avec eux à la table de jardin de leur maison du Sussex. Ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles qui avaient eu lieu dans leurs vies respectives. John posait beaucoup plus de questions que Sherlock. L'ancien détective était plus silencieux mais il n'en ratait pas une miette. Elle avait tellement grandi … Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils partaient en vacances tous les trois.

Sherlock se souvenait encore de la première fois où ils étaient partis en dehors de Londres. John et lui avaient coupé tous les moyens de communication pour pouvoir en profiter le plus possible. Après tout, c'était aussi les premières vacances de Rosie et ils voulaient faire de ces moments quelque chose … D'inoubliable !

L'ancien détective sourit à ces souvenirs. Intrigués, John et Rosie le fixèrent curieux de savoir quelles étaient les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de leur compagnon et de leur père. Sherlock précisa sa pensée faisant rire John. Rosie était perdue et ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut quand ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient été envahis par les sollicitations en tout genre dès leur retour qu'elle comprit. Elle éclata de rire à l'anecdote dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Parce qu'elle préférait se souvenir des moments passés avec ses papas et non du reste.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	5. Abeilles

Bonsoir la compagnie ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle petite publication liée à la nouvelle passion de Sherlock ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois que John et Sherlock étaient installés dans le Sussex. En parallèle des travaux d'aménagement intérieurs, ils profitaient du moindre rayon de soleil pour s'occuper de l'extérieur. Malgré les articulations qui protestaient, ils essayaient d'aménager leur petit jardin comme il le fallait grâce aux conseils avisés de Rosie. Leur fille enfilait parfois sa casquette de jardinière ravissant ses pères qui étaient toujours heureux de l'avoir avec eux.

Grâce à elle, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'une certaine biodiversité commençait à se développer dans leur jardin. Sherlock voulait aller plus loin, l'ancien détective s'était alors renseigné pour offrir un logis aux abeilles. Tout y passa : l'enquête auprès de spécialistes (John ne comptait plus les heures d'échanges par webcam interposée), les livres (non ce n'était pas pour les disséquer !), les recherches sur Internet (il semblerait que les abysses soient riches en informations) … Sherlock avait tout analysé de façon minutieuse. Il n'en dormait plus de la nuit faisant de ce projet sa nouvelle lubie.

John restait à distance offrant parfois son aide sans grand succès. Il espérait simplement que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps, il tenait à son sommeil ! Parfois, il regardait l'ancien détective se lancer dans de savants calculs pour offrir la maison idéale pour les abeilles. John devait faire attention à ne pas créer de courants d'airs sous peine de subir le courroux de Sherlock. Ce dernier passa ensuite à la construction des ruches. Cela lui prit autant de temps que la réalisation des plans. Il ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié et tenait à ce que tout soit parfait tant dans les dimensions que dans les matériaux.

Il était d'ailleurs grand tôt quand Sherlock acheva l'installation des ruches. Ne pouvant guère attendre, ce fut un Sherlock surexcité qui se précipita dans le cottage pour réveiller John. Celui-ci émergea tant bien que mal de son lit chaud. Ce fut donc avec les yeux embrumés par le sommeil qu'il suivit son compagnon à l'extérieur. Sherlock lui montre alors ce qu'il considérait être _son_ chef d'œuvre. Il se lança dans la description des ruches et de ce que les abeilles allaient pouvoir faire. Encore fatigué, John acquiesça pour faire plaisir à Sherlock alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait qu'un hâte : retourner dormir. Il était malgré tout soulagé que le chantier soit fini même s'il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en parler !

* * *

Écrit au cours d'un atelier sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel avec pour thème l'abeille.

A bientôt !


	6. Nuit étoilée

Bonsoir ! Je poste _enfin_ une nouvelle petite vignette écrite ... L'année dernière ? Oups ! Le contexte ? Un temps limité, une image de ciel étoilé, le tout sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

John et Sherlock aimaient veiller tard lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur maison du Sussex. L'endroit avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de reposant. Surtout, le lieu était au calme. Les années passantes, ils supportaient de moins en moins l'agitation bruyante de Londres. Ils faisaient le moins de déplacements possible et préféraient inviter leurs proches à la campagne.

Le médecin qu'était John disait aussi que cela faisait le plus grand bien à Rosie et sa famille que de profiter du grand air. Et puis cela permettait à tout le monde de voir les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Certaines nuits étaient magiques. Rien que pour cela, les deux hommes étaient heureux d'avoir pris leur retraite à cet endroit afin de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle qu'ils ne voyaient jamais lorsqu'ils étaient à Londres.

Ils en profitaient dans de bonnes conditions : thé bien chaud, plaid sur les genoux, pull sur le dos. Les mains ridées tenaient les tasses de boissons chaudes dont le contenu réchauffait le corps. Le dos et la tête adossés contre un fauteuil de jardin, ils savouraient l'instant présent comme si cela était le dernier. Parce que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour admirer les étoiles au-dessus de la campagne anglaise.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
